


All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need

by Arkham



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dominant Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Subspace, kind of, submissive jack zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham/pseuds/Arkham
Summary: After a particularly difficult loss against Clarkson, Jack is left in what Shitty likes to call "Canadian angst mode".Once everyone falls asleep on the bus ride home, Bitty tries to cheer Jack up.





	All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a pwp but then some plot happened because that's who I am as a person.
> 
> Also this fic plays it very fast and loose with both how hockey works and the general canon of omgcp but it's been stuck in my head so I had to get it out :)

It was one of those losses that just _stung_.

They’d been tied one to one with Clarkson for the last two periods and right when Bitty thought they’d have to take the game into overtime, the buzzer over their goal went red. The scorer held up his stick in victory and his teammates swarmed him, piling him into a bear hug.

From the bench, Bitty couldn’t see Jack’s face but he could picture his expression. Eyes blank, jaw clenched. 

The locker room was silent as they all stripped down and showered off the defeat. Chowder’s head was slumped. Ransom and Holster didn’t have a lighthearted quip to throw. Jack was practically radiating negative energy and even Shitty kept a wide birth, only stepping closer once to clap a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

The team slowly filed out of the locker room until only Jack, Bitty, and Shitty were left. It was always like this when the losses were especially hard—Jack took the last shower and lingered for a while, like the water might wash away whatever it was that made him less than perfect.

“Go on ahead,” Bitty said. “I’ll wait for him.”

Shitty shrugged and slung his bag over his shoulder. He gave Bitty a rough side hug and ruffled his damp hair. “Text me if you need back up, brah.”

Bitty just smiled, fixed his hair, and busied himself with re-packing his gear. He was so wrapped up in it that he hadn’t noticed the shower had squeaked off and that Jack had shuffled over until he heard the metal clang of a locker opening.

Bitty’s attention snapped up and he frowned at Jack’s back as he slid on the rest of his clothes. He threw his gear into his bag with a ferocity that made Bitty _tsk_ , but he held his tongue. When Jack finally turned around, his eyes were downcast and Bitty forgot even the flicker of irritation. 

“C’mon,” Bitty murmured. When Jack got like this, it was all Bitty could do to force himself not to wrap Jack in a hug and kiss him until he forgot why he was upset in the first place. “You were great out there.”

Jack just shrugged wordlessly and stalked past Bitty. 

Bitty sighed. It was going to be a long drive back to Samwell.

 

—————

 

An hour into the ride and everybody had passed out. 

Bitty had picked a seat next to Lardo to give Jack some space, but the longer he stayed away, the more fidgety he got. Even _Beyoncé_ couldn’t settle his thoughts and that’s how he knew it was serious. One glance back showed Jack was still awake and staring absently out the window and that was all it took for Bitty to make a decision.

Carefully as to not wake Lardo, Bitty slid out of his seat, shuffled to the back of the bus, and slid in next to Jack. Jack started slightly but relaxed when he saw who it was. “You should be asleep.”

“So should you,” Bitty countered.

 Jack shrugged and glanced back out the window.

The press of his thigh against Jack’s was already starting to ground him—and Bitty could tell from the way Jack’s shoulders had relaxed a bit that it was grounding Jack too. Slyly, Bitty rested his hand on Jack’s knee, tapping his thumb. Jack’s leg went tense but he didn’t pull away.

“It was a rough game, Jack,” Bitty said finally. He bit his lower lip and with another quick glance around the bus to make sure everyone really _was_ passed out, he slid his hand further up Jack’s thigh. A small hitch in Jack’s breath sent shivers down Bitty’s spine. “We all did the best we could.”

Jack glanced back towards Bitty, but his focus was on Bitty’s wandering hand. “I should have done better,” Jack replied but the edge had slipped out of his tone so there wasn’t really any bite in it.

Bitty shifted in his seat and his hand stopped wandering up. He gnawed on the inside of his lip, suddenly very conscious of their surroundings. They hadn’t been _together_ together for all that long, but they’d been friends for longer and though Bitty liked to think he knew Jack as well as anyone, that nagging part of his brain told him to say: “You can tell me to stop.”

Jack’s gaze shot up. “No. _N-no._ I mean—” Jack swallowed and his voice fell to a whisper. “I don’t want you to stop but you, um, can if you don’t want to—”

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann you will know loud and clear if I do not want to do something,” Bitty mumbled. His spare hand tangled in Jack’s hair and he pulled Jack down for a kiss just as his palm pressed lightly at Jack’s dick through his jeans. Bitty swallowed Jack’s quiet moan with another kiss before pulling back. “You gotta be quiet for me, sugar. Can you do that?”

Jack nodded vigorously, eyes focused on Bitty’s mouth. He leaned forward again for a kiss, but Bitty tugged him back with the hand still in his hair. Jack’s jaw went slack and Bitty had to bite back a grin. Despite all that icy armor Jack projected to the world, it really didn’t take all that much for Bitty to melt it all away with a quick tug of his hair or by pinning his hands above his head.

Deftly, Bitty unzipped Jack’s pants and in a matter of seconds, Bitty’s hand was on Jack’s dick and Jack had to bury his head into the crook of Bitty’s shoulder to stop himself from gasping.

Bitty started slowly, teasing him until he was truly hard, and then his pace was absolutely _ruthless_.

It didn’t take long before:

“B-bitty, I gotta—”

Before Jack had even finished the sentence, Bitty’s hand was gone and it took all Jack had not to cry out in frustration. Bitty nodded towards the tiny stall that passed for a bathroom with his chin and the look that flashed across Jack’s face was more delicious than the best pecan pie he’d ever made. Jack nodded and delicately tucked himself back into his pants, not bothering to do the zipper.

Another look around—yep; everyone was still sleeping—and Bitty hooked his pinky around Jack’s and lead him into the stall.

It was almost too cramped, but Bitty made it work; he had Jack sit on the lid of the toilet while Bitty slid in after and whisked the door shut behind them. Jack’s hands were on him in a second, tugging Bitty down into his lap and kissing him for all he was worth.

Bitty sighed shakily into the kiss. _This_ was what he had been wanting to do since the locker room. It was all black-and-white with Jack; he put the absolute maximum effort into everything he did and _this_ was something he never failed at. Being the target of such a singular focus was something Bitty was still getting used to but oh, was he enjoying the ride.

He broke the kiss but Jack followed him back. Bitty grinned and acquiesced to a few more kisses before stumbling to his feet and tugging at the waistband of Jack’s pants. Jack got the message and lifted his hips, tugging the pants the rest of the way down. Bitty slipped a condom from his back pocket and set it on the tiny counter near the sink before awkwardly tugging down his own jeans, trying to avoid elbowing Jack in the face.

Jack frowned slightly at the condom. “Bitty, I don’t really think there’s enough space to—”

Bitty just grinned and tore open the condom.

“Christ, did—did you prep already?” Jack rasped.

“You spent a lot of time in the shower,” he replied primly. “I had to entertain myself _somehow_.”

Jack leaned forward again and this kiss was messy and desperate and perfect. Bitty fumbled a bit with the condom and had to pull back to slide it properly onto Jack. There was another fumble of limbs as Jack pulled Bitty on top of him. Bitty lined himself up carefully, Jack’s hand a supportive weight on the small of his back, and carefully let himself down.

It was Bitty’s turn to tuck his head into the crook of Jack’s shoulder to muffle a moan. He was still for a moment, letting himself adjust to the feeling of being so damn full he could hardly stand it. Slowly, he started to move. He relished in the tiny gasps he had started to draw from Jack.

Bitty exhaled shakily, curling one hand around the side of Jack’s face and pressing his lips to the corner of Jack’s mouth. “You’re doing so good, sweet boy.”

At the praise, Jack groaned and his head fell back, leaving his neck free for Bitty to bite kisses down.

And then Bitty was properly seated and he found a rhythm and Jack was absolutely ruined.

_“Oh, Bits, merde, n'arrête pas—”_

Bitty tugged Jack into a kiss that was almost too messy to even _call_ a kiss but it was the best way Bitty knew to keep Jack from waking the whole bus with his babbling French.

As Jack moved to grab Bitty’s dick, Bitty grabbed Jack’s wrist and pressed it firmly against the wall behind him. Jack’s eyes went glassy.

Even when _Bitty_ was the one riding _Jack_ , Bitty was always the one in control. Here, Jack didn’t have to be the son of one of the greatest hockey players alive. Here, Jack could relinquish some of that pressure to be great. Here, Jack could just … be.

Bitty knew Jack was close from the way his French devolved into wordless whimpers. Finally, he released his grip on Jack’s wrist and just a few strokes of Jack’s rough hand on his dick was enough to send him toppling right over that edge.

Jack came seconds afterward with a stuttering gasp and Bitty rocked on Jack’s hips, dragging the last of the orgasm from both of them.

“Jesus,” Jack managed, voice raw. His eyes were still a bit distant and Bitty pressed a delicate kiss to his cheek before carefully removing himself from Jack’s lap.

“Thanks, darlin', but you can just call me Bitty,” he couldn’t help but snark before leaning forward again for another kiss.

They cleaned themselves up as best as they could in the tiny stall before Bitty poked a careful head out the door. Jack’s frankly sinfully massive hands wrapped easily around Bitty to curl into his stomach and he pressed lazy kisses to the back of Bitty’s neck.

“You are _shameless_ ,” Bitty huffed, but turned and let Jack tug him close for a few more tooth-rottingly sweet kisses.

Bitty _finally_ coaxed Jack back to his seat. When he turned to move back to sit with Lardo, Jack’s hand caught on his wrist.

“Stay.”

Bitty smiled.

 

—————

 

When they get back to Samwell, Lardo had the honor of waking everyone up to kick them off the bus. With a frown at the empty seat beside her, she quickly scanned the seats and — _oh_. 

The only other person awake was Shitty and she caught his gaze in surprise. He just grinned and after a heartbeat, Lardo grinned with him.

 

—————

 

It wasn’t a picture Shitty was planning on _sharing_ but it was so goddamn adorable that he couldn’t _not_ take it.

So he set it as Jack’s profile image in his phone after changing his nickname from “Ice Queen” to “Loverboy” with a pie emoji after it.

 

—————

 

It was just before they’d gotten back to Samwell and everyone else had still been fast asleep. Shitty happened to glance back and across the aisle and his attention stuttered, a small grin spreading across his face.

Quiet as a mouse, he snuck out his phone and snapped a picture.

Bitty was all but curled up on Jack’s lap and had tucked his head delicately into Jack’s chest. One hand was fisted gently in Jack’s t-shirt. Jack’s arms were a solid weight around Bitty, holding him there and keeping him close. He’d pressed his nose into Bitty’s hair in a way that might have almost been called tender. Both were out cold.

It didn’t look like the _most_ comfortable position but Shitty couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Jack so … _peaceful_. After another heartbeat, he slid his gaze away to give the boys some privacy.

Despite how terribly that game had gone, and despite how little sleep he knew he’d be running on tomorrow, Shitty couldn’t bring himself to wipe the stupid smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh, Bits, merde, n'arrête pas—” = "Oh, Bits, fuck, don't stop—"
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
